The present invention relates to a protective golf bag cover. In the prior art, golf bag covers are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device including all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the teachings of U.S Pat. No. 4,699,164 to Pilney et al. In the Pilney et al. device, the periphery of the octagonally shaped cover has an elongated flexible chain embedded therein providing a peripheral weight. At the center of the Pilney et al. cover, a fastener is provided which is designed to be fastened to one of the golf clubs to fasten the Pilney et al. cover in mounted position. Thus, Pilney et al. show embodiments have a sock-like fastener, a snap-type fastener and a hook and pile fastening means. The use of fastening means with the cover of Pilney et al. provides a significant limitation. Thus, in order to fasten the Pilney et al. device in mounted position, one must utilize one of the clubs in the golf bag as a point of attachment, either directly or through the use of a snap or hook and pile fastening means. When one is utilizing the Pilney et al. cover, and one desires to use the club which is being used to fasten the cover in place, one must remove the fastener from the club thereby imperiling the continuing retention of the Pilney et al. cover in mounted position. In contrast to this, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a circular weighted portion is provided in the present invention between the center of the cover and the periphery thereof which weighted portion fits over the ends of the golf clubs thereby holding the inventive cover in place without the need for fastening the cover to any particular club. Thus, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, any club may be chosen from the golf bag without imperiling the retention of the inventive device in position draped over the clubs and the bag opening.
Over and above the Pilney et al. teachings, the following prior art is known to Applicant. Some of these references are cited as prior art on the face of the Pilney et al. patent. Some of the references cited on the face of the Pilney et al. patent have no relevance concerning the teachings of the present invention since they are directed to fastening means not contemplated herein. As such, only those references cited on the face of the Pilney et al. patent which are deemed at least generally related to the teachings of the present invention are discussed herein. Other references uncovered by Applicant are also discussed. The prior art known by Applicant and believed to be at least generally of interest concerning the teachings of the present invention is as follows:
______________________________________ Des. 256,293 to Edwards 3,977,451 to Duba 1,562,030 to Lawrence 4,115,946 to Vukmirovich 2,471,169 to Salzberg et al. 4,200,133 to Whitlow 2,520,226 to Smith 4,453,632 to Clower 2,704,563 to Henrich 4,498,579 to Brick 2,973,794 to Erickson 4,522,300 to Hamblet 3,059,681 to Lorbeski 4,953,697 to Stanley 3,620,276 to Taylor 5,024,259 to Treadway 3,913,648 to Sessler UK Patent 2107594 A to Andrews ______________________________________
Edwards teaches a rain cover for a golf bag having a slit allowing a portion of the cover to be folded back to expose golf clubs. The present invention contemplates no such slit.
Lawrence teaches a cap or hood b preferably made of canvas and having a flexible but inextensible band at its periphery. The present invention differs from the teachings of Lawrence as providing two weighted areas, one at the periphery of the cover and the other one midway between the periphery and the center thereof.
Salzberg et al. teach a golf bag having a cover which is fastened to the golf bag. The present invention differs from the teachings of Salzberg et al. as contemplating a cover which is draped over the clubs and bag opening without the use of any fastening means.
Smith teaches a combined golf bag and caddy cart including a hood "for protecting the heads of the clubs when they are inserted in the bag". A metal hoop is provided to surround the mouth of the hood to give shape and definition to the bag. The present invention differs from the teachings of Smith as contemplating a cover weighted in two regions and designed to be draped over the clubs and opening of a golf bag.
Henrich discloses a golf bag cover fastened to the golf bag through the use of a strap. The Henrich cover has an elastic periphery allowing it to be stretched over the golf bag opening. The present invention includes no elastic structure nor any strap and is more than adequately held in its desired position.
Erickson teaches a golf cart hood having a rigid rim portion. The present invention differs from the teachings of Erickson as having a flexible weighted rim as well as a second weighted area.
Lorbeski teaches a golf bag cover having a connector designed to allow it to be secured. The present invention differs from the teachings of Lorbeski as teaching a cover which may be draped over upwardly extending golf clubs and including two weighted areas to hold the inventive cover in place.
Taylor teaches a cover having an opening allowing the handle of the golf cart to protrude therethrough. Taylor fails to teach or suggest the weighted structure of the present invention.
Sessler teaches a golf bag cover having weights at the periphery thereof as well as an additional tie string. Sessler fails to teach or suggest the secondary weighted region taught by Applicant herein.
Duba teaches a golf bag hood rain cover which utilizes hook and pile fastening means to fasten two halves of the cover together. The present invention differs from the teachings of Duba as providing a one piece construction having two weighted regions.
Vukmirovich discloses a flexible discus device which is generally related, in structure, to the teachings of the present invention as having a peripheral weighted portion. However, Vukmirovich fails to teach or suggest the second weighted region nor the environment of intended use of the present invention.
Whitlow teaches a golf bag cover which is tube-like so that it may be folded upon itself to protect golf clubs and the interior of the golf bag in which the clubs are contained. The upper opening of the Whitlow device has elastic to hold it in a restricted configuration. The present invention differs from the teachings of Whitlow as contemplating a protective golf bag cover which has no central opening and includes two weighted regions.
Clower teaches a protective cover for golf clubs including a plurality of weights about the periphery thereof as well as elongated guide members which are designed to prevent the cover from sliding sideways. The present invention differs from the teachings of Clower as teaching a circular weighted region between the center of the cover and the periphery thereof.
Brick teaches a cover for a golf bag having a peripheral elastic strip. The present invention differs from the teachings of Brick as contemplating two weighted regions.
Hamblet teaches a golf bag protector having a central support shaft supporting an umbrella-like cover. The present invention differs from the teachings of Hamblet as contemplating a weighted periphery as well as a second weighted region between the periphery and the center of the device.
Stanley teaches a self-retaining golf bag cover employing a plain sleeve. A drawstring allows closure of an upper opening thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of Stanley as providing two weighted regions as well as providing a continuous structure with no central opening.
Treadway teaches a golf club rain sack designed to be mounted over golf clubs protruding from the opening of a golf bag. The Treadway device includes weights designed to maintain the hood in mounted position. The present invention differs from the teachings of Treadway as contemplating a continuous peripheral weight as well as a second continuous weighted region.
Andrews teaches a golf bag hood designed to be inflated into mounted position. The present invention differs from the teachings of Andrews as contemplating a golf bag cover having two weighted regions allowing it to be draped over golf clubs emanating from the opening of a golf bag.